George W. Bush
George Walker "Pulling the trigger on every sandnigger" Bush is a hollow space encased within a human shell and the former president of the U.S for eight years until a terrorist took his position. Description If he was any dumber, he'd literally be a rock; a rock who spent billions of dollars killing a bunch of desert-dwelling Muslims and lead this country to rock bottom. The Peasants played a video of him and his paintings in episode 22. Bush also has a less famous and more fat brother named John Bush, however, George began to tell everyone John's name was Jeb because he thought it was the funniest thing ever. To this day, John is officially known as Jeb and he has refused to tell anyone otherwise. Unintentionally Hilarious Quotes *"Families is where our nation finds hope, where wings take dream." —LaCrosse, Wis., Oct. 18, 2000 *"Always chew your pretzels before you swallow" *"I know how hard it is for you to put food on your family." —Greater Nashua, N.H., Jan. 27, 2000 *"For seven and a half years I've worked alongside Reagan. We've had triumphs. Made some mistakes. We've had some sex...uh...setbacks." in 1988 *"I hear there's rumors on the Internets that we're going to have a draft." —second presidential debate, St. Louis, Mo., Oct. 8, 2004 *"I know the human being and fish can coexist peacefully." —Saginaw, Mich., Sept. 29, 2000 *"You work three jobs? … Uniquely American, isn't it? I mean, that is fantastic that you're doing that." —to a divorced mother of three, Omaha, Nebraska, Feb. 4, 2005 * "Too many good docs are getting out of the business. Too many OB-GYNs aren't able to practice their love with women all across this country." —Poplar Bluff, Mo., Sept. 6, 2004 *"They misunderestimated me." —Bentonville, Ark., Nov. 6, 2000 *"Rarely is the question asked: Is our children learning?" —Florence, S.C., Jan. 11, 2000 *"There's an old saying in Tennessee — I know it's in Texas, probably in Tennessee — that says, fool me once, shame on — shame on you. Fool me — you can't get fooled again." —Nashville, Tenn., Sept. 17, 2002 Trivia *First president who's IQ did not surpass the amount of years spent in office. *While in office once choked on a pretzel,went unconscious and bruised lip. Requested easier to chew pretzels as did not have the cognitive vigor to chew regular pretzels. *He is a former alcoholic and allegedly snorted cocaine off the oval office desk (Not joking) *He is haunted at night by the ghost of an Iraqi loli named Aisha Gallery Bush1.jpg|My god... not the foreign oil... Bush2.jpg|Well, I'm only a C guy, you know. Bush3.jpg|Bush having a divine revelation. That he forgot to send a new deployment of young Americans to die for Middle Eastern oil and kill unarmed civilians. Bush5.jpg|One of Bush's more cerebral moments as he muses: is there a word for pretending there were WMDs in Iraq? Bush4.jpg|George revealing that he's a closet furry. Bush6.jpg|Here's George-y! Time to destroy the economy! George_Bush_Escape.jpg|George Bush trying to escape. It did not work. Category:Males Category:Americans Category:White People Category:Christians Category:Conservatives Category:Theists Category:Fascists Category:Southerners Category:Writers Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Rich Fucks Category:Idiots Category:Antagonists Category:Evil